criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Bayou Blood
Bayou Blood '(Case #62, or Case #6 of Pacific Bay) is the sixty-second case in the game and is the first case in the Bayou Bleu district. Case Background The victim was an Ocean Shore native and a waiter named Lee Dupree, who was found gruesomely skewered against the tree in the swamps next to Bayou Bleu's residential district. The killer was a Gumbo Jumbo waitress named Shawna Knox. When Frank and the player had enough evidence to hold Shawna accountable for the gruesome murder, Shawna claimed she had to kill Lee in an act of self-defense because according to Shawna, Lee was a troublesome child and wanted to mock someone, so he chose to pick on Shawna. Shawna didn't like Lee's advances as she felt it was an act of sexual harassment, and had to do something about Lee's disturbing behavior, even though she had to go to extremes. Shawna submitted a plea of guilt for manslaughter in spite of being brought before the Honorable Dante for first-degree murder charges but the Honorable Dante wanted to know as to why Shawna needed those BBQ Skewers with her, as he firmly believed self-defense can be achieved without violence. Shawna mentioned Lee's "trouble-child" premise when he started working at the Gumbo Jumbo, but added that he chose not to just bully Shawna, but wanted to sexually harass Shawna without any exceptions, as he felt he had the right to dominate Shawna by all means possible. Shawna told the Honorable Dante the purpose of her to have those BBQ Skewers with her was to be ready for Lee's trap at anytime, so when Lee attempted to sexually harass Shawna, she let Lee have it at the heart, and then pinned Lee with two more on each of his shoulders so it would look similar to a voodoo doll she found at Bill Farnham's Voodoo Shop, in which after she sent the voodoo doll to the Pacific Bay Police Force so that she would shift the blame to Bill for the murder -- a feat in which didn't helped Shawna at all. The Honorable Dante accepted Shawna's plea of guilt for the manslaughter, alas he had to institutionalize Shawna to an institution for violent minors, in which the Honorable Dante claimed would help Shawna build better coping strategies and a new life through the years to come, since Shawna was only 17 years of age and the crime's severity didn't warrant any adult-level punishments. Throughout the case, Frank demonstrated no respect to his fellow lab workers, specifically Roxie Sparks and Russell Crane. Yann Toussaint demonstrated his willingness to try out gumbo in lieu of celebrating his anniversary with his wife, Jessica Toussaint, and Chief Marquez mentioned Amy Young having respect for the player. Victim *'Lee Dupree (skewered against a tree in the swamps) Murder Weapon *'BBQ Skewer' Killer *'Shawna Knox' Suspects C62SKnox.png|Shawna Knox C62IDupree.png|Ignatius Dupree C62BFarnham.png|Bill Farnham C62Eugene.png|Eugene C62EMagayo.png|Erikah Mabayo Killer's Profile *The killer is in contact with shrimp. *The killer chews tobacco. *The killer uses foot cream. *The killer wears suspenders. *The killer wears shells in their hair. Crime Scenes C62BayouWalkwayA.png|Swamp Pier C62BayouWalkwayB.png|Swamp Boat C62RestaurantA.jpg|Restaurant Terrace C62RestaurantB.png|Indoor Tables C62VoodooShopA.png|Voodoo Shop C62VoodooShopB.png|Voodoo Display Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Swamp Pier. (Available from Start; Clues: Victim's Body, Tobacco Tin, Name Badge) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer is in contact with Shrimp) *Examine Tobacco Tin. (Result: Dried Blood) *Analyze Dried Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer chews Tobacco) *Examine Name Badge. (Result: Name Badge Restored, Victim Revealed) *Investigate Restaurant Terrace. (Prerequisite: Name Badge Restored; Clues: Order Pad, Cook's Jacket) *Examine Order Pad. (Result: Handwriting) *Analyze Handwriting. (06:00:00) *Ask Shawna Knox about her message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Handwriting analyzed) *Examine Cook's Jacket. (Result: Egg Timer; New Suspect: Ignatius Dupree) *Talk to Ignatius Dupree about the victim. (Prerequisite: Egg Timer found) *Examine Anonymous Package. (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done prior to this; Result: Voodoo Doll) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Voodoo Shop. (Available from start; Clues: Strange Vial, Garbage) *Talk to Bill Farnham about the Voodoo Doll. (Prerequisite: Play Voodoo Shop as a task; Clues: Suspect Description) *Examine Suspect Description. (Result: New Suspect--Eugene) *Talk to Eugene about the voodoo doll. (Prerequisite: Suspect Description analyzed) *Examine Strange Vial. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Lee Dupree's Fingerprints; Clues: Vial Sample) *Analyze Vial Sample. (15:00:00) *Talk to Priestess Mabayo about the love potion. (Prerequisite: Vial Sample analyzed) *Examine Garbate. (Result: Gumbo Jumbo Napkin) *Investigate Indoor Tables. (Prerequisite: Gumbo Jumbo Napkin found; Clues: BBQ Grill) *Examine BBQ. (Result: BBQ Skewer) *Analyze BBQ Skewer. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Confirmed: BBQ Skewer; Attribute: Killer uses Foot Cream) *Talk to Ignatius about the BBQ Skewer. (Prerequisite: BBQ Skewer analysis finished) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Bill about his Voodoo Doll. (Available from Start) *Investigate Voodoo Display. (Available from Start; Clues: Torn Paper, Diary) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Mysterious Paper) *Analyze Mysterious Paper. (09:00:00) *Talk to Priestess Mabayo about her curse on the victim. (Prerequisite: Mysterious Paper analyzed) *Examine Diary. (Result: Eugene's Diary) *Talk to Eugene about his Diary. (Prerequisite: Eugene's Diary Restored) *Talk to Shawna about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Talk to Eugene first) *Investigate Swamp Boat. (Note: All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Bird's Nest, Pocket Knife) *Examine Bird's Nest. (Result: Suspenders) *Analyze Suspenders. (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears suspenders) *Examine Pocket Knife. (Result: Powdery Substance) *Analyze Powdery Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears shells in their hair) *Arrest killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to Ignatius about Gumbo. (Available from start) *Investigate Swamp Pier. (Prerequisite: Talk to Ignatius; Clues: Persimmons) *Examine Persimmons. (Result: Blue Seeds) *Analyze Blue Seeds. (03:00:00) *Give Ignatius some persimmon seeds. (Prerequisite: Blue Seeds analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Restaurant Terrace. (Available from start; Clues: Groceries) *Examine Groceries. (Result: Voodoo Doll) *Analyze Voodoo Doll. (09:00:00) *Question Erikah Mabayo about the doll. (Prerequisite: Voodoo Doll analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Voodoo Shop. (Prerequisite: Talk to Mabayo; Clues: Voodoo Manual) *Examine Voodoo Manual. (Result: Purification Ritual) *Ask Bill to help you with the ritual. (Prerequisite: Purification Ritual; Reward: Voodoo Headdress, Voodoo Costume) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *Since there are no digital clues in this case, Hannah Choi doesn't make an appearance in this case at all. *All suspects in this case have brown eyes, making it the first case in Pacific Bay to have suspects with the same eye color. *The cigarette on the crime scene "Swamp Pier" could be a parody of Marlboro. Navigation Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Cases Category:Bayou Bleu